Première Saint Valentin
by Izikiel
Summary: Blaine et Kurt fêtent leur première Saint Valentin.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing: **Klaine.

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>En ce 14 février, j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit one shot spéciale sur la Saint Valentin. Kurt et Blaine ont été gentils et m'ont invité à leur soirée de St Valentin, à condition que je reste discrète.. Et comme je suis gentille, je vous raconte leur soirée. Du moins, ce que j'ai pu voir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Première Saint Valentin<strong>

Blaine avait tout prévu pour cette première St Valentin. Un joli cadeau pour Kurt et un diner aux chandelles qu'il avait préparé avec, il fallait bien l'avouer, l'aide de sa mère. Son frère et ses parents lui laissaient la maison pour la soirée et seul son invité se faisait attendre.

Blaine était sur le point de l'appeler lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

- Tu es magnifique.

Kurt lui fit un sourire rayonnant et lui tendit une rose rouge en lui disant :

- Elle est aussi unique que toi.

Blaine sourit et porta la rose à son nez tout en faisant entrer Kurt. Une fois la porte fermer derrière lui, les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un long baiser amoureux avant de se diriger dans le salon où Kurt posa son sac au pied du canapé.

- Je reviens vite, assied toi..

Blaine alla rapidement mettre la rose dans l'eau et la déposa dans sa chambre avant de redescendre rejoindre Kurt.

- Voilà, maintenant je suis tout à toi. Dit Blaine en s'asseyant à côté du châtain.

- Tant mieux, ça m'embêterait que tu passes cette Saint Valentin avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Blaine sourit puis murmura :

- Impossible, je ne veux la passer qu'avec toi.

Il embrassa tendrement Kurt puis demanda :

- Pourquoi tu es arrivé en retard.

- Oh, parce que j'ai attendu que Finn me ramène ma voiture. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir et m'excuser en arrivant.

- C'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là.

Blaine sourit avant de continuer :

- J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de romantique, j'espère que ça va te plaire. Et.. Que tu as faim..

- J'ai faim, et je suis sur que ça va me plaire.

Blaine se leva et tendit sa main à Kurt qui la prit après s'être levé à son tour. Le bouclé conduisit son petit ami jusqu'à la table qu'il avait préparée et décorée et le fit s'asseoir. Il prit la boite d'allumette qu'il avait posé sur le meuble et alluma les deux bougies qui étaient posées sur la table.  
>Le jeune homme alla ensuite dans la cuisine et prit une bouteille de cidre avant de retourner près de Kurt.<p>

- J'aurais préféré une bouteille de vin pour que ça soit plus dans l'ambiance repas de Saint Valentin mais mes parents n'ont pas voulu en acheter une, du coup j'ai pris du cidre.

- C'est parfait, Blaine.

L'adolescent sourit et servit les deux verres avant d'en donner un à Kurt et de soulever son verre.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon Amour.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin Bébé. Répondit Kurt en trinquant avec le bouclé.

Les deux garçons burent un peu de leur cidre puis Blaine alla chercher le repas. Les deux garçons mangèrent tout en discutant de musique, de leur projets, d'eux. Ils rigolaient beaucoup et se regardaient amoureusement, essayant toujours d'avoir un quelconque contact avec l'autre. Que ça soit un frôlement de jambe ou de main.

À la fin du repas, Blaine se leva et alla mettre de la musique avant de revenir vers Kurt, les joues légèrement rouge.

- Kurt, tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?

Kurt prit la main que Blaine lui tendait et se leva. Le brun le conduisit au centre du salon et se colla contre Kurt, entourant la taille du garçon de ses bras et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Le châtain entoura les épaules du plus jeune de ses bras, et le rapprocha encore plus de lui. Les deux amoureux, fermèrent les yeux et dansèrent en silence, écoutant la musique qui emplissait la pièce.

Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils restèrent là, enlacés, dansant l'un contre l'autre. Mais cela n'avaient pas d'importance car seul le bien être qu'ils ressentaient comptait.

- Je suis content que tu restes dormir ici ce soir, murmura Blaine dans le creux du cou de Kurt.

- Je suis content aussi.. Je ne pensais pas que mon père dirait oui. Répondit Kurt sur le même ton.

Le châtain se détacha de Blaine et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Attends, je veux t'offrir ton cadeau.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au brun de répondre et alla fouiller dans son sac afin d'en sortir un cadeau, Kurt retourna ensuite vers Blaine et lui tendit le paquet. Le bouclé le prit et l'ouvrit rapidement. Il en sortit une gourmette où leurs prénoms étaient gravés sur le dessus, tandis qu'en dessous la date de leur premier baiser y était inscrite.

- Wow.. C'est.. C'est magnifique.. Merci mon Amour. Dit Blaine avant d'embrasser Kurt. Ton cadeau est dans ma chambre.. Je débarrasse la table et on monte, d'accord ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps au châtain de répondre et après avoir attaché la gourmette à son poignet, il souffla les bougies, mit les restes de nourriture au frigo et la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle. Blaine retourna ensuite près de Kurt.

- Voilà, j'ai fini. Viens, on va dans ma chambre.

Kurt récupéra son sac contenant ses vêtements et suivi son petit ami dans sa chambre, il s'installa sur le lit du brun et le regarda fouiller sur son bureau puis revenir vers lui et lui tendre un paquet.

Le châtain prit le cadeau en remerciant doucement Blaine et le déballa.

- Wow...

- C'est pas mieux que celui que tu..

- J'adore. Blaine, j'adore vraiment beaucoup. Coupa Kurt.

Kurt regarda, les yeux brillant d'émotions, le cadre qui contenait plusieurs photos d'eux. Il se leva et le posa doucement sur le bureau puis retourna près de Blaine qu'il embrassa.

- Merci Bébé.

- Ça te plait ? Vraiment ?

- Oui. Ça me plait.

Blaine fit un grand sourire à Kurt puis l'attira sur son lit. Les deux jeunes homme s'y allongèrent et leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau dans des baisers de plus en plus passionnés tandis que leurs mains se faisaient aventureuses.

* * *

><p>Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne Saint Valentin. :) *envoie pleins d'amour à tout ses lecteurs*<p>

Blaine Warblers


End file.
